


Hidden Desires

by detectivecaz



Series: Snippets [1]
Category: CHRISTIE Agatha - Works, Death on the Nile (1978), Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: AU, Death on the Nile, F/F, Female/Female Relationship, Original Character(s), Romance, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: When Miss Bowers saves fellow passenger Olivia Mathews from certain death, it awakens a hidden desire in both women, that will ultimately change their lives.





	Hidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea I had when watching the 1978 adaptation of Death on the Nile. I have based my OC, Olivia Mathews, on the characteristics of Judi Dench when she was in her 40s, to coincide with Miss Bowers age in the movie. I have also given Miss Bowers the first name of Kathryn for the purpose of this story. 
> 
> I do have more of this story written with an actual plot, but I have no idea whether to continue and publish the full story once it's complete, or just keep it as a private project. So, I have decided to post this little snippet, as I quite like how this part turned out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Olivia Mathews took comfort in Kathryn Bowers embrace as she guided them back to her cabin. She was still trying to come to terms that they had almost been crushed by a stone block that fell from one of the temple pillars. If it hadn’t been for Kathryn pulling her out of the way, she wouldn’t be here now. It was only when she was helped to her feet that she saw Linnet was almost crushed by the same piece of stone. Mr Poirot’s words kept swimming over her thoughts, that the incident was deliberate and someone had pushed the stone from the pillar. The question was who the stone was intended for. It could have been for Linnet or herself. The thought caused her blood to run cold. Had someone wanted her dead? And if they did, for what reason? She hardly knew any of the other travellers on the steamer with the exception of Kathryn and Mrs Van Schuyler.  It could have been anyone of them.  
  
Then there was Kathryn herself. She could still see the worry in the other woman’s eyes, as she frantically asked her if she was all right and checked her over for any injuries with a critical eye. It warmed her heart to know that the woman she had only known for four days seemed to care for her as if they had known each other for years. It also had started a catalyst for other feelings that left her confused as to what it could mean. She thought of Kathryn as a friend, one who she could see in her life for the foreseeable future. Even now, with Kathryn’s arm around her shoulders; it was the first time she felt safe since her parents had died. The simple thought, brought her some comfort as they finally reached the door to her cabin.  
  
Opening the door, Kathryn’s arm left her shoulders so Olivia could enter first. Trying to not feel disappointed at the loss of her comfort, she stepped inside and took a seat on her bed as she watched the other woman enter behind her and closed the door.  
  
“How are you feeling?”  
  
“Shaken, and wondering who that stone was actually intended for.”  
  
Kathryn pulled out the stool from under the vanity table and sat down, then reached out to hold Olivia’s slightly trembling hands. As soon as her hands touched her smooth skin, she couldn’t help but gently rub small circles on the back of her hand, in the hoped to give her some comfort.  
  
“If I knew the answer to that question, I would tell you. Although the thought of someone trying to kill you, makes me want to kill them with my bare hands.”  
  
Olivia gave a faint smile, “It may not have been intended for me, Kathryn. It could have been intended for Linnet. She was standing where I was only a few seconds before that stone fell.”  
  
Kathryn frowned, “yes, and that’s what also makes me suspicious. She just happens to start to move out of the way, just as the stone falls.”  
  
“It could just be a coincidence, and badly timed on whoever it was that pushed the stone from the pillar's edge.” Olivia tried to sound positive, but it sounded flat to her own ears.  
  
“I know you don’t believe that you could have been killed. If I had been just a few seconds too late we wouldn’t be having this conversation. I nearly lost you. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I had.”  
  
Olivia bowed her head, knowing the other woman was right, it was just mere luck that Kathryn saw the stone when she did. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn’t feel Kathryn’s hands leave her own, until she felt gentle fingers under her chin tilting her head up, so she was staring into Kathryn’s eyes once more.  
  
“You’ve come to mean a great deal to me in the short time that we’ve known each other. I know it sounds strange, but it’s true.”  
  
“It’s not strange,” Olivia reassured her with a smile.  
  
“You feel the same?”  
  
“Yes, I believe I do,” Olivia whispered seeing Kathryn’s clear blue eyes were now filled with an array of emotion, as they studied her intently.  
  
She dared not to breathe, feeling nervousness overcome her as Kathryn’s hand left her chin and started to gently caress the side of her face.  
  
Olivia could feel the tension shimmering in the air around them as she saw a mixture of fear, sadness, and apprehension reflected in Kathryn’s eyes along with something else. An emotion she couldn’t quite place. She had seen it briefly two nights ago in the ballroom of the Cataract Hotel. She had thought nothing of it at the time, thinking it was just a friend looking out for her, but now she could clearly see that there was something far deeper than just trust and admiration.  
  
It felt as though Kathryn’s eyes were penetrating her soul leaving her naked and exposed. Her heartbeat quickened when she felt Kathryn’s thumb tracing her bottom lip sending a shiver through her body.  
  
“You really are quite beautiful, Olivia. I don’t think I’ve seen beauty quite like yours.” Kathryn whispered, her eyes staring deep into Olivia’s.  
  
Before Olivia had a chance to comprehend her words, she saw Kathryn lean in closer and brushed her lips gently over her own causing her eyes to widen in both shock and surprise.  
  
It was only when she felt Kathryn’s warm hand and lips leave her face that she saw the other woman quickly stand up, looking shocked and mortified at what she had done as she started to frantically apologise.  
  
Olivia could still feel the faint tingle on her lips from the kiss. Even though it had ended as quickly as it started, she felt a warmth spread through her before it disappeared.  
  
“I’m sorry, Olivia. I don’t know what came over me. I should go.” Kathryn whispered her eyes filled with fear and worry as she made to leave.  
  
“No! You aren’t going anywhere. Especially, not after what just happened,” Olivia replied standing up all earlier nervousness gone.  
  
“Olivia…”  
  
“I need to know if you meant what you said?”  
  
“Which part?” Kathryn asked feeling her mouth become dry.  
  
“All of it.”  
  
Kathryn wondered what Olivia was doing, she should be shouting at her to leave, yet, she thought she could hear a trace of hopefulness in her voice as she waited for her answer.  
  
 “Yes.”  
  
“Then that’s more than enough.”  
  
“What? I don’t understand.” Kathryn whispered confused, just realizing how close they had become.  
  
Her knees felt like mush as she was confronted with Olivia’s bright blue eyes staring intently, her high cheek bones showing a faint tinge of pink, and of course, her incredible mouth, so full and lush. To Kathryn, it was the embodiment of sinful pleasures yet to come.  
  
“Do you to trust me, Kathryn?”  
  
All Kathryn could do was nod as the smell of peaches and jasmine from Olivia’s perfume overtook her senses, then those sweet, full lips were on her; kissing her with more passion than she'd expected.  
  
Kathryn, acting on instinct, wrapped an arm around the smaller woman’s waist and pulled her closer, causing a small moan to escape her throat as she felt Olivia’s hand on the base of her neck holding her in place pressing her mouth harder against her own.  
  
Olivia’s tongue darted between her lips, smooth and soft, and oh so inviting causing a ripple of desire to flow through her. The kiss was full of love, passion, and desperation that took her breath away. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt such love directed towards her.  
  
The seconds ticked past before they finally broke for air, and Olivia rested her forehead against Kathryn’s as both women tried to get their breathing under control.  
  
“I’ve wanted to do that since we first met,” Olivia admitted with a content smile.  
  
Kathryn pulled away to look down at Olivia seeing her flushed face as she looked up at her with what could only describe as a mischievous and loving smile.  
  
“Olivia, if anyone finds out about what just happened between us, it will cause us a world of trouble. Are you prepared for that?” Kathryn asked searching her eyes expecting her to put an end to whatever it was they had before it even begun.  
  
“I’m willing to take the risk if it means I get to live the rest of my days with you.”  
  
“What about publishing your father’s research, if any one finds out, you may never get it published…”  
  
“That’s why no one will find out, Kathryn. What happens between us in private will stay that way, no one needs to know.”  
  
“And in public? I don’t know about you, Olivia, but after what just happened between us, it will be difficult for me to act as if we are just friends.”  
  
“I know, but it’s vital that we keep up the act, Kathryn. Our relationship needs to remain a secret because just as you can’t lose me, I can’t stand the thought of losing you either.”  
  
Kathryn chuckled, “we make quite a pair, don’t we?”  
  
“I certainly think so, but then my opinion would be considered quite biased,” Olivia smirked, pressing another kiss to Kathryn’s lips.

 


End file.
